Loki's pupil
by potterhead42
Summary: The second wizarding war has just started and Hermione wants all the magical help and defensive and magical knowledge she can get even if that means accepting help from a certain God who overheard her will for knowledge.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: this is my first crossover fic. Just to let you know this takes place between the goblet of fire and the order of the phoenix. Asgaurd does not appear until chapter 2 and I will explain about that then. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Thor.**

The scarlet steam engine was rolling through the striking British countryside at the end of July with smoke billowing from its chimney adding clouds of white smoke to the cloudless blue sky up above. In one of the end compartments of this extra special train a loud explosion could be heard as the third game of exploding came to a surprising end. Almost as loud as the explosion the exclamation "bloody hell" could be heard as Ron Weasley's eye brows started to smoke. Hermione grabbed her wand and said "Aguimenti" as she did so a blast of cold water came shooting out of her wand tip and hit Ron's forehead stopping the smoke from rising from his eyebrows. "What did you do that for?" said Ron sounding rather peeved. "You're welcome" snapped Hermione pulling out her book "useful curses, jinxes and hexes to defend yourself" and buried her nose in it while Harry, Ron, Fred and George started another game of exploding snap. After the fourth game had ended Harry asked curiously "where did you get that book from Hermione?" as it was a book which wasn't on the required list or a book which Harry hadn't seen Hermione with before. "Madam Pince let me borrow several books of defensive spell books for over the summer. I figured since you-know-who is back it is best to know as much as possible ready for next term when I can start practising".

"Well as long as I don't have to be practised on again it's a god idea" said Ron who was setting up the fifth game of exploding snap.

As the fifth game came to another explosive end the five passengers in that end compartment felt the train starting to slow. They all grabbed their trunks and started to make their way to the nearest exit on the train. With her trunk in one hand and Crookshanks's basket in the other Hermione and her friends made their way off of platform nine an three quarters and back into the muggle world. Hermione was first greeted by Mrs Weasley, after Mrs Weasley had let Hermione go she said one final goodbye to Harry and Ron once again making them promise to write to her over the summer.

Hermione made her way over to where her parents were standing her father, John Granger, embraced her first and took her trunk and cat for her and started to take them back to the car. Turning to her mother, Amelia Granger, they both had a long embrace then to start to walk towards their car. For about the first 45 minutes of the journey home Hermione told her parents all about her fourth year at school and answered there questions, Hermione's father was particularly interested in hearing about who Viktor Krum was while her mother told him not to worry and that it was bound to happen at some point when boys would become interested in his daughter. Hermione tried not to linger on the subject of Voldermort for too long because she didn't want them to worry a lot but she had to tell them something to keep them safe. So in the end she decided on just the basics.

As the car journey turned silent Amelia turned the radio and everyone was left to their own thoughts. Hermione kept wishing and thinking that there must be something they can do something extra they can learn to help beat Voldermort. If only she had access to magical texts other than a few spell books from the Hogwarts library if only she had extra knowledge about dark magic so then she would know how to counter act it. "Because if Voldermort is coming after Harry again I want to try and help him as much as possible" thought Hermione. Hermione was suddenly jolted from her thoughts about the desire for extra magical knowledge by the car pulling up in her home drive way on Church lane.

Hermione told her parents that she was going to unpack before dinner; she accepted her father's offer of caring her trunk up stairs. After hanging her periwinkle blue dress robes in her wardrobe Hermione's trunk was finally unpacked. Hermione went over to her chest of draws where she has placed the books which Madam Pince had let her borrow and once again she found herself thinking about learning more about defensive magic.

**End note: I could not find a reference to Hermione's parents and street name so I made it up. Please review, constructive criticism is welcomed. The next chapter will be up within the week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: The storyline from Thor and the Avengers hasn't happened yet but Loki is still bitter towards Thor.**

Loki was in his library again keeping out of the way of his brother who had just slaughtered some other wild beast with his precious hammer, because when Thor comes back successful he boasts for a long time which Loki cannot stand. With Thor strutting around the palace and Loki not in the mood to read he got the urge to view the lives of several midgaurdians which pleases him sometimes; this is because he likes to see them struggle to live without the brilliance of magic aiding them.

Loki walked over to his tapestry of a map of midgaurd and just started to focus on certain areas which let him see what was happen in these places without even leaving his library. Having just observed a car crash, a water fight and several people dresses rather funnily and screaming in euphoria at one person, Loki thought to himself just how lucky is sometimes to have magic and not to be stuck on midgaurd. Then he got the sudden desire to look at England and found his thoughts being drawn to a certain place called "church lane". He saw a young pretty female with long brown bushy hair who couldn't be more than 15 in midgaurd years. As he looked around her settings he saw some peculiar things which he never expected to see on midgaurd. He spotted a cauldron, a wand and lots of spell books.

Curiosity had gotten the better of Loki once again; he decided to delve into this females mind and what a mind it was. Loki was shocked to find a midgaurdian with such magical knowledge especially one so young. He learnt who this person was her name was Hermione Jean Granger born on the 19th of September, born to John and Amelia Granger. She attended Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry which accepts magical people from the age of 11. Loki wished that here on Asgaurd that they had such magical institutions.

From a young age Loki had expressed an interest in magic rather than learning to fight with weapons. That is because Loki preferred brain to brawn. At first Odin had tried to sway his adopted sn away from the magical path but showing him how "fun" fights are and showing off Thor's talent for fighting. This only made Loki more determined to study magic to prove that he can be better than Thor at something. Once Odin new that he will not be able to sway Loki from the magical path he let Loki be trained by some of Asgaurd's finest sorcerers who turned out to be nothing more than court jesters who could perform simple illusions like making copies of themselves making themselves incorporeal. Once Loki had mastered these skills he yearned to learn more about magic so the library came his second home reading every magical text I there to teach himself he even gathered more. Despite all of this Odin still insisted on Loki to be trained in some forms of combat.

During some of Loki's training sessions he decided to use his magic to get the better of his opponent using only the basic tricks to make sure that he never did any lasting damage since they were only training sessions. Because of Loki using his magic in these situations where magic wasn't welcomed his magic had earned a bad reputation which had stuck. As the years went by Loki turned into one of Asgaurd's best yet least liked sorcerers. When he accompanied Thor on some of his hunts he had used magic severally times to help keep Thor safe, kill the animals and help them both escape. Returning from their expeditions Thor would talk highly of his brother's magical skills which raised some people opinions of Loki.

While skimming through Hermione's time at Hogwarts Loki learned that Hermione was the brightest witch of her age which was a great compliment in Loki's eyes. He also found out that she had also fought in several magical battles which also impressed him a bit. Loki was coming to the end of Hermione's fourth year and stumbled across her desire to know more about defensive magic and the use of it in battle. This all truly intrigued Loki.

Once Loki had fully came back to his body on Asgaurd he started making plans to meet this magical midgaurdian called Hermione Granger.

**End note: so there you go here is Loki what do you think? Feel free to review**


End file.
